Edd's Secret (KEVEDD)
by ThatNerdyWriter
Summary: The crew at Peach Creek have entered high school and have all begun to grow up and change. But now Edd has begun skipping school with no real excuse, and he hasn't seemed to change like everyone else. What's up with Double D? (MAIN IDEA CAME FROM A SOCKHEAD SECRET BY AARON LEDGERS ON . THE REST OF THE IDEAS ARE MINE)
1. Chapter 1

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

Chapter 1- Sick Edd

Eddy came bellowing down the hallway, a perfect scam playing itself out in the fifteen year old boy's mind. Soon enough, he stormed over to his much taller friend.

"Blockhead! Where's Double D? I have a perfect scam idea and we need him."

"He's sick again, Eddy!" Ed called louder than necessary, causing Eddy to groan.

The boys had grown up quite a bit. They were all fifteen going on sixteen, all hit by puberty. Though they all stayed similar in personality; Ed was still a lovable idiot, Eddy a greedy scammer and Edd a nerdy geek. But ever since he was fourteen, Edd begun skipping school for a week every month. None of the teachers seemed to care since he got the whole year's worth of homework done on the first week of school and always came back with extra homework done. Every time Eddy questioned why he wasn't at school, he just said he was sick and did no further explanation. Eddy even tried to pull it himself, but his parents wouldn't buy it. He just didn't get it.

"Again? God, he's always sick! I don't care, this scam is sure to get us rich, and we need him."

"Good luck with that, dorks." Kevin laughed as he strolled down the hallway. "Your lame plans never work. Where's Sockhead?"

"Sick again." Eddy groaned. The Ed's and Kevin still didn't get along and probably never would.

"Why does that dork get so many sick days? I doubt he's even sick, he's just skipping." Ed shook his head.

"Double D would never skip, Kevin! He's just sick. I tried to bring him to school today and he's all pale and he said his stomach hurt." It was always the same excuse. Well, he said his abdomen hurt, but it was easier to explain to Ed that it was his stomach.

"Whatever, I'll never understand you dweebs." Kevin shrugged before heading off to his class. Not moments later, the bell rang, symbolizing that class was starting. "I'll meet you at Double D's house after school so we can start on that scam." The two boys departed to their class and Eddy zoned out, thinking about his perfect plan.

Kevin couldn't really focus on his first hour science class, since the seat next to him was now empty, it was where Double D sat. While most of the boys in the class grew up quite a bit since they were younger, it seemed like Double D hadn't. He still had the same small, skinny frame with a little bit of a waist. Unlike the short boys who shot up in height, he stayed at nearly 5'5. And while most boys begun to grow facial hair, his skin stayed smooth and still had a childish, innocent pink tint to his cheeks. His crystal blue eyes were always bright, his eyelashes long and feminine like. His features were cute in an almost girly way. He couldn't help but to be guiltily attracted to them, which was odd because Kevin had a secret. He was gay. The only person who knew was Nazz- which was why he hung around her- so it was weird that he was attracted to his girly features. But that was something Nazz didn't know, he kept the crush to himself. He was pretty content admiring him silently and picking on him. He knew every day that Edd skipped school and he constantly wondered what was really going on while he wasn't at school. He sighed and zoned out, thinking about the boy in the hat.

"Double D!" Ed yelled, running up the stairs to Edd's room once his mother let them in after school let out. Eddy followed him and watched as Ed barged into the room without any warning to Edd.

"Ed! How many times have I told you to knock before coming into my room?" eddy laughed then walked into the room. Double D was now sitting up in the bed, his small body absorbed by his cream colored bed sheets. His skin was pale white. He was dressed in his normal orange baggy tee shirt and purple shorts- since he could never stand to wear his pajamas all day long- and, of course, his black ski cap. Papers and textbooks were spread out across his desk in a neat manner, as he had been working.

"What can I do for you, Ed and Eddy?"

"We need your help for a scam." Eddy didn't hesitate to explain.

"Eddy, though I do appreciate your need for me, I am ill and cannot stand a scheme." Ed came over and easily lifted Double D, holding him bridal style.

"Ed!" Double D exclaimed in shock. "Set me down this instant!"

"No! Come on, Fish Face, let's go!: Ed did as Eddy instructed and went stomping down the stairs while Edd squirmed and tried to get out of his arms. His mother didn't even notice as the larger Ed carried the smaller boy down the yard all the way to Eddy's garage. Finally, Ed set Double D down and Eddy wasted no time in explaining his full-proof plan to get them rich. Like always, Double D knew the plan was a fluke, but there was nothing he could do but do as Eddy said and hope it failed quick so he could go back to bed. He worked, groaning softly in sickly pain, but the other two Ed's either didn't notice or didn't care. He looked out the garage door to notice Kevin working on his bike. His hat was sitting next to him and his ginger hair was damp with sweat. It was still hot outside, only being September. There was a slight breeze every once in a while, but nothing could hide the humidity in the air, which only made the pain Double D was feeling increase. He watched as Kevin looked over to catch Edd's eyes on him. He quickly looked away and went back to work for Eddy's scam.

Kevin worked on his bike, a fine layer of sweat forming on his forehead. Feeling eyes on his back, he turned, meeting eyes with Double D for a moment before Edd turned away. The boy looked pale and sickly, obviously not wanting to be part of Eddy's stupid plan. He didn't understand why he even hung out with the dorks, he always did all the work anyway. He watched him work for an hour before Edd suddenly stood up.

"I must leave to use my lavatory." Eddy rose his eyebrows.

"Just use my bathroom dude." Double D shook his head.

"No, I must go home. Your lavatory is... is... unsanitary!" He exclaimed as he finally found the excuse he was looking for. "Yes, very unsanitary and I must use my own." Before either of the other two boys could argue, Double D was making a b-line for his house, only to be cut off half way there by Kevin.

"Hey, Dweeb. Where do you think you're going?" Double D swallowed back his nerves and panicked thoughts.

"Salutations, Kevin. Though I would love to chat, I really must be heading home. I have a few things to take care of." He tried to get around Kevin, but the larger boy blocked him. Kevin was much taller than Edd, and much stronger as well. He could easily turn him to dirt if he pleased.

"Why weren't you at school today, Double Dork?" Double D took a small step back.

"Though it does not concern you, if you must know, I was sick. I still am, if you want to be technical. I shouldn't even be out of bed, but Eddy dragged me out for another one of his plans and- oh dear, I'm rambling!" His pale cheeks turned pink with humiliation, causing Kevin to chuckle.

"You sound perfectly fine to me." Edd shook his head.

"Oh no, I am feeling quite ill." Suddenly, Kevin took a fist full of Edd's orange shirt and pulled off his feet so their faces nearly touched.

"You're not sick. And if you don't come to school tomorrow, I'll pound you, understood?" Edd swallowed thickly and nodded. He didn't even know why Kevin was so angry with him all of the sudden, but he didn't really want to know. After his nod of an answer, Kevin released him and went back to continue working on his bike.

"Oh dear." Double D cried out quietly to himself. "What am I to do?" He wondered aloud while he made his way back to his home to take care of his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas! Also I forgot to mention, this story will not be very long, only 10 chapters, so I will try to post every three days! Please leave lovely reviews if you are liking the story, I love to read them! Now, enjoy!**

Eddward dragged his feet as he made his way down the stairs the next morning, not wanting to face the day ahead of him. He took Kevin's threat quite seriously, so he didn't want to risk it. He was immediately confronted by sticky notes full of his chores. That was mostly how his parents communicated with him, though the pale yellow notes, never talking to him. He sighed and got himself ready for the long day of school that awaited him. There was suddenly a loud pounding on his door.

"Double D! Are you coming to school today?" He heard Ed impatiently yell from the front door, causing Edd to sigh.

"Yes, Ed, I will be right there." He finished readying himself before he went and opened the door, suddenly engulfed in Ed's tight embrace.

"Ed, you're crushing me." The smaller boy gasped in shock, causing the lovable oath to release him from his death grip.

"Sorry Double D!" He exclaimed louder than needed. Double D winced slightly then positioned his ski cap upon his head.

"It's quite alright, Ed. Come along, or we'll be late for class." Together, the two boys walked to their school.

"You are back at school, Double-D-Ed-Boy." Rolf exclaimed as he walked down the hall, causing the pain in Edd's head to worsen. "You normally don't come back so early. Are you no longer ill?" Double D shook his head.

"No, I am, I just felt better and didn't want to miss out on class, that's all." Double D lied, relieved to see that Rolf seemed to buy it.

"Well, do not get me sick, Ed-boy, Rolf must tend to the chickens later."

"Oh! Can I help out with the chickens, Rolf!" Double D winced as Ed screamed with joy.

"No, Lumpy-Ed-boy. Every time I let you near my chickens, they disappear."

"Please Rolf!" The two continued to argue, so Double D sneaked off to his first class of the day, science, that would be good if it weren't for he sat right next to Kevin. And that wouldn't be so bad if he didn't pick on Double D the whole hour. He sighed and walked into the classroom. It was early, so the room was basically empty, besides for Kevin. 'Great, just my luck.' Double D thought as he walked to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, dork, glad to see you today." Kevin smirked.

"Salutations, Kevin. Though I don't see why you are glad to see me here, when you promised to beat me if I weren't, so I would believe you would want me to be absent." The dork had a point. But Kevin shook it off and shrugged.

"Whatever." He leaned back in his chair and watched Edd begin to pull out his stuff to begin class.

"What were you sick with anyway?" Double D looked up at him.

"Oh, just a simple stomach flu, nothing to worry about." Though Kevin could tell he'd used that excuse before.

"Well, ti couldn't be that bad if you came to school just because I told you to." Double D went slightly pale as he realized he had a point. Thankfully, the teacher walked in, ending their conversation. Soon, the rest of the students came in and the class begun. Kevin watched Double D, who's face was white and occasionally became twisted with pain. He wanted to question him again, but as soon as the bell rang, Double D got up and left as soon as possible.

The day crept along slowly until lunch, which wasn't much better for Edd. The room was loud, which hurt his head. He ignored everything going on only occasionally listening to Ed talk about one of his comic books. Not even halfway through the hour, he stood up, excusing himself before going into the bathroom. It was a small, one person bathroom. Not thinking, Double D forgot to lock the door. He took care of his personal actions then stood in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath in, but ended up having a coughing fit. He reached up his orange shirt and slowly begun to uncoil a wrap from his chest, something quickly forming beneath. He hated wearing the wrap, but he had to. No one could know that Double D was really a girl. He was too lost in thought that he didn't notice the door slowly open.

Kevin sat at his lunch table, laughing and chatting with Nazz. He noticed Double D leaving his seat and going to the bathroom with his backpack. Something seemed off about that, he figured that he would freak out about getting his backpack dirty with it touching the bathroom floor. He shrugged to himself before going back to his conversation. After a while, he stood.

"I gotta piss." He said simply before heading to the single stall bathroom. He paused as he thought he heard a shuffling sound inside. But as he gave the knob a quick turn to find it unlocked, he entered, only to find an interesting sight. The first thing he immediately noticed was a set of prominent breasts poking out of an orange shirt. He was about to excuse himself when he realized something. Wait a second... The orange shirt, purple shorts, even the black ski cap.

"Oh my god." He muttered out loud. Double D turned around quickly and squealed, covering up his chest, hoping to block what he just say, but Kevin noticed- it was hard not to.

"Dude, you're a chick!" He exclaimed once he came over the shock. Edd ran to the door and shut it, locking it behind them.

"Why would you not knock before entering the bathroom?!" Edd yelled, furious. But Kevin honestly didn't notice. He suddenly reached up, curious, and pulled off Double D's hat. Girly pitch black locks flowed down his fair skin and settled down upon his shoulders. He immediately reached for the hat, which Kevin pulled out of reach.

"Give it back!" There was a drastic change in his voice. Not thinking of deepening his voice like normal, it came out high and girl like.

"Oh my god." Kevin stated again as Edd managed to get his hat back.

"You will not say a word of this to anyone!" Double D ordered, causing Kevin to chuckle softly.

"Or what, Double Dork?" Edd was red in the face with anger. To be honest, he didn't know what he would do. Kevin was so much larger than him-then, of course, he was a girl. He pulled his long hair up and placed his hat back on his head.

"I swear, Kevin, I will not let you tell anybody. You can't tell anybody." He knew for a fact that his life would be over if anyone else found out his secret. It was something he lived with everyday and he could barely even handle it himself.

"Are you begging?" Kevin rose his eyebrow at him. Truth be told, he was begging.

"Please, just don't tell anyone." Kevin shrugged and watched as Edd grabbed his wrap, turning around and wrapping it under his shirt until his chest was flat once again.

"I don't get why it matters if anyone knows you're a girl." Edd suddenly spun on his heel and was face to face with Kevin.

"I am not a girl, I am going to make that one thing clear to you. I am not, nor ever will be, a girl." Before Kevin could argue, Double D turned and left the bathroom without another word. Kevin just stood in his spot, slightly stunned. Double D just stood up to him. But more importantly, he was a girl! Well, physically was a girl, he made it quite clear that he wasn't. All this time, he was a girl. And why he skipped school for a week every month claiming he was sick. Oh god, it all made sense. He didn't know how long he just stood there, but finally there was a knock on the door.

"Kev, dude, you alright in there?" Nazz called .He took a moment of recovery before nodding, then realizing she couldn't see.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He regained his composure before coming out, forgetting why he even came into the bathroom in the first place.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?" His eyes immediately went to find Double D, who was sitting next to Ed at the table, reading a book while Eddy chatted their ears off. Double D looked up, his crystal blue eyes meeting Kevin's piercing green ones for a moment. His face was soft and round, a light blush coating his cheeks as he caught Kevin staring.

"I'm fine." Kevin said, not yet taking his eyes off Double D, making his own cheeks turn pink. Finally, Nazz waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Earth to Kevin!" His attention was brought back to her.

"Sorry." She giggled at his response and lit up as the bell rang.

"Let's go to class!" She cheered, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

Double D felt sick to his stomach. Kevin knew his secret, Kevin of all people. Feeling eyes on his back of his head, he turned to see the boy with the fiery red hair staring at him. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he saw those green eyes focused on him. He was probably telling Nazz everything he saw. Maybe he could make a break for it. Maybe he could skip school and never return. Because Kevin knew he was a girl, and soon he would tell the whole school and no one would treat him the same. They would treat him like a girl, like all the teachers. Every year on the day before school started, Edd would go into school and find his teachers and explain his current position so they would change his name and gender before they announce it to the class on the first day. All the hard work he went through for most of his life would be all for nothing. His life would be over. The bell signaling the end of the period sounded loudly in his ears, causing him to pull his glace from the now blushing boy who was being pulled away by Nazz. He was sure that she would know his secret, he was absolutely sure of it. And great, he sat right next to her in his next class.

"Come on, Sockhead, we're going to be late for class!"

"Coming, Eddy." Double D stood and collected his stuff. He just hoped Nazz would be quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to apologize for my lack of updating, I have been ill and in extreme pain. Though I'm sure you are not interested in my struggles, so I will just get going with the next chapter! As always:** **The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

Edd was nearly late to class, trying to find any way to avoid going. But lucky him, Eddy was in his class too, so there was no way he could skip. Nazz looked up at him as he came over and she smiled brightly.

"Hey, dude." Edd let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Salutations, Nazz." He replied as he took his seat next to her. She didn't look appalled by him or start yelling out his secret, so maybe Kevin refrained from telling her. Like most of his teachers, this one too stared at him, confused on why he was back so early. But, unlike his other teachers, this one didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. Edd begun to sweat nervously as the teacher stood from her spot at her desk and walked over to the small, frightened boy.

"Eddward, I didn't expect to have you back in class this early." Edd wrung his hands in his lap.

"Well... Um... I was feeling better, so I thought I could return to class, so I don't miss anything important, you know?" The teacher crossed her arms.

"You already know everything there is to know, Mr Vincent. You should stay home until you feel better." Most teachers prefer to keep his true gender a secret, while others took every opportunity to use the phrase 'sir' or 'mister' so they would be his favorite. He hated those teachers.

"Really, ma'am, I'm feeling much better today, so I would just like to learn." She eventually nodded her head.

"Okay, but just ask if you need anything, okay?" Edd's cheeks flushed a deep crimson color and he nodded. The reason that he never went to school during "that time of the month" was because he got really sick; cramps, headaches, nausea, backache, he even had pretty bad mood swings. Not to mention he didn't sleep well at night so he was exhausted the whole day. He yawned as the teacher walked away.

"You look tired, Double D." Nazz remarked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Well, I was up late organizing my room." He crossed his arms over his chest. Nazz narrowed her eyes.

"Dude, you know you blush when you lie, right?" Edd laid his head against the desk to hide his growing blush. But he was unaware of the sleep that quickly came over him and he soon fell asleep.

"Yo, Double D." Nazz tapped his back, but he didn't respond. She sighed then grabbed onto his hat. Double D immediately shot up, his hands holding down his hat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He cried out, then noticed that everyone was staring at him. His cheeks turned scarlet red.

"You were sleeping, are you alright?" She asked him. He nodded quickly, pulling his hat down over his eyes to hide himself from the stares. Luckily, the teacher continued on with her lesson, casing the stares to go away. But his blush wouldn't go away, not for at least five minutes.

Finally, the final bell of the day rang and and Edd tried to make a break for it before anyone saw him, but he was stopped by none other than Kevin.

"Hey, Double Dweeb. Where're you going?" Edd fixed his hat.

"Salutations, Kevin. I am heading home to take a nap, as you see, I didn't sleep well last night, so I will try to now in hope that tomorrow I will feel better than I did today."

"Well, reschedule." He said simply before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the school. "My bike is broken."

"Well, that is a shame, Kevin. I suggest you buy a new one, or take it to a professional to get it-"

"You're going to fix it." Kevin cut him off, causing Edd to stop dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Kevin, but I don't see why I should help you with your bike." Kevin only smirked.

"Because I know your secret, and you'll do this for me if you don't want me to tell." Edd crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily before walking past the taller boy to his home. He couldn't believe he was being blackmailed.

Kevin's smirk faded slightly as he watched Edd storm off to his house. He didn't want to blackmail him (or her) but he wanted more details, and this was the only way he could get them. He followed Double D all the way to his house then led him into his garage where his bike was, indeed, broken.

"Kevin, I don't know how you expect me to fix your bike." Edd stated, his arms still crossed over his chest. Kevin shrugged.

"You're a smart one, you can figure it out." Edd mumbled incoherently.

"I need tools." He stated then walked over to the bike and knelt down by it. Kevin grabbed a large tool box then brought it over to Edd. He knew how exactly to fix his bike, actually, it wasn't that hard. But he wanted an excuse to talk with Edd in private, and Edd caught onto this fact immediately. He worked hard and quietly, hoping to avoid any questions Kevin had for him. After he was about halfway done with the bike, Kevin stood up and went into his house without a word. Confused, Edd sat up straight. Maybe he could make a break for it before he came back. No, then Kevin would pound him, or maybe he would tell the whole school his secret. He didn't have long to think, since Kevin soon came out with two ice cold glasses of some brownish gold liquid.

"My mom made some iced tea the other day, so I thought you might want some." Edd leaned away from the bike for a moment. To be completely honest, he did want some. A fine layer of sweat was matting with his long black hair underneath his hat.

"Thank you, Kevin." He said, a bit surprised that he was being so nice, then took the glass and drank half of its contents in seconds.

"So, I want to know a bit about what I saw today." Kevin said after a moment of thinking how to word it.

"I'm sure you do. But my personal matters do not concern you, so there is no reason why I should tell you." Kevin sat down on an empty white table that sat up against the wall.

"That's true. I guess I could just announce it to the school-"

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Kevin smirked, surprised that the dork gave in so quickly.

"Why do you tell everyone you're a boy?"

"Because I am a boy." He immediately snapped. "I'm just not in the right body, that's all." He shifted uncomfortably. "Next question."

"How long have you known?"

"I have always know. Ever since I was a child, I told my parents I was a boy."

"And how did they feel about that?" This time, Edd didn't respond. "Sorry, too personal?" Double D shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that. I just... They really didn't approve, don't approve. They still think it's some sort of phase that I've worked myself into. They won't even let me cut my hair, assuming that I would eventually want to identify as a female, that is why I wear my hat." Kevin nodded after a moment.

"Why don't you cut it anyway? They don't control you." Edd shook his head.

"You do not understand, Kevin. It may be like that for you at your home, but not for me. My parents won't even speak with me until I answer to the name that they gave me."

"And what is that name?"

"Eden." He looked like he was going to gag. "It's revolting, I know." Kevin shrugged.

"It's not too bad." He said, trying to make him feel better. It didn't.

"Are you kidding? It is the worst name they could have possibly given me! I would have preferred Alex or Charlie, some gender neutral name. How do I turn Eden into a boys name?" Kevin sipped at his drink.

"Well, how did you come up with Eddward?" Edd stood up. Kevin noticed a bit of an anxious glint in his eye as he begun to pace.

"That was dumb luck, really. You see, my parents moved me here because they thought I would change my mind on my gender and act more feminine." He played with the hem of his shirt. "The first day they let me out alone, they allowed me to dress more masculine, but my overalls had to be purple. The first people I met were Ed and Eddy, who were trying to do some lame scam for money. They immediately addressed me as a boy, so I decided not to correct them. When they mentioned their two names were similar, I saw that as an offer I couldn't refuse. Though if I was going to take that name, I needed to make a slight difference, like Ed and Eddy had. Quickly, I realized that the biggest difference was the amount of the letter d in their names. So I announced myself as Edd, but with two d's in my name. And, luckily, they bought it and my lie hasn't surfaced, until now, that is." Kevin was stunned that he managed to change the whole course of his future in only those few minutes of his childhood.

"And the other dorks don't know?" Edd shook his head.

"No, Eddy and Ed have seen me without my hat on a few times, but they never really put two-and-two together to realize why I actually hid my hair. They only believe I have long hair, no other reason for it."

"Wow. I can't believe they never caught on."

"Me neither, Kevin, thought I am glad they haven't. I became worried when puberty begun to hit and everyone begun to change so much, I myself included. I had to hide my new changes I even had to minimize my food intake to near to none at one point to keep my slender form, I then had to steal wraps from first aid kits to hide unwanted features. But the hardest part is concealing 'that time of the month', since it seems seems that mother nature gave me the short end of that stick and made it extra painful just for me. I remember the first time I got it. It was Monday and I awoke with a terrible pain in my lower abdomen, along with a terrible nauseating feeling. But I tried to ignore it and I went to school anyway. It was terrible and painful. Then when I went to the bathroom, I nearly fainted when I saw blood. Being in my current situation, I never learned what really happened during female puberty, so I begun to panic, thinking that I had some terrible disease and I would surly perish. I ran to the nurse, sobbing that I was dying because I was bleeding down there. She looked quite nervous too, and said if I were a girl, it would make sense. But since I was too hysteric to tell her the truth, she had to bring my teacher down so she could explain my whole situation. Finally, she managed to calm me down. She game me some milk from lunch, and she told me everything I didn't know, everything that would be coming at me for the rest of puberty. She even gave me a few hints and tips on how to hide what I was going through. So she sent me home and told me not to come back to school until it ended, and to do that every month for the whole week it lasted." Kevin was stunned, mostly because he remembered that day vividly as well.

Kevin was coming back from lunch when he ran into an absentminded, red in the face Eddy.

"Watch where you're going, dork." He looked at the dork trio, but noticed one counterpart was missing. "Where's Double Dweeb?"

"We're looking for him, he disappeared a little before lunch ended. If you find him, tell him I need him for a new scam."

"Whatever." Kevin mumbled as they left. He made his way to the bathroom, only to hear a small, quiet sobbing sound. He peeked under the stall to see the familiar red socks.

"Hey, dork, what's going on?" Edd didn't reply and the sobbing continued. Kevin knocked on the stall.

"Double D, are you alright in there?" He called, his voice a little softer.

"Go away." Double d's voice called back, weak and cracking. Kevin knocked again.

"Come on, dude, what's up?" The stall door opened and the boy pushed past Kevin to leave quickly. His face was bright red, tears stained his cheeks and more threatened to escape his ocean-like blue eyes. The dweeb's legs moved faster than Kevin could ever recall as he rushed out of the bathroom. Figuring someone was picking on him and got emotional, Kevin shrugged and carried on with his own business.

Edd wasn't in class the rest of the day, and, to Kevin's surprise, was absent the next day. As the week went on, he became a bit worried that the Sockhead Ed boy had not returned to school- though at the time, he didn't understand why. Finally, by the next Monday, Edd was back at school, and he looked tired and worn and embarrassed. Every time anyone asked him why he wasn't at school, he just said he was sick.

"Wow." Kevin said after replaying the day in his head. "I can't imagine going through all of that." Edd shrugged his shoulders, a bit more casual.

"It was awful at first, I must admit, but I have learned how to cover it up well, I believe. I knew, of course, that some suspicion would arise after a while, but I told myself that I would deal with that once the issue surfaced."

"And now it has." Double D nodded.

"Indeed." Kevin thought silently for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, pointing to his chest.

"Sometimes." He admitted. "Gym class isn't very good, since it is kind of hard to breathe with it on, so running especially is hard." Edd ran his hand over the wrap on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think of saying.

"Do not apologize, Kevin. You didn't do anything. You have no say in how my life turns out." Kevin shifted, a little uncomfortable with how he phrased it. After a moment of silence, Edd cleared his throat.

"Well, I fixed your bike, so you should be good to go. I will see you tomorrow." He grabbed his backpack, but Kevin had one last question.

"What gender do you like?" He asked, now curious for his own benefit. Edd stood and thought for a moment.

"Well, first I might ask what you would think would mean homosexual or heterosexual for me." Kevin shifted slightly.

"Um... You may have a girl's body, but you're a boy to me. So if you like boys, you're gay." Edd nodded his head, not turning back to look at him.

"Then I am gay." He said simply before leaving without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Those words were frozen in Kevin's head the whole night and far into the morning. He was gay! But would that mean he liked him? After how he treated Edd, it would surprise him if he was interested in him. Maybe he should start being nicer to him. Not too much to Kevin's surprise, Edd wasn't a t school the next day. Which was good, judging by the way he (she) talked about his (her) period, it was best for him to stay home until it ended. Maybe he could do something that might make him feel better. Then again, he didn't really know what would make him feel better.

"Dude, are you spacing again?" Nazz asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." He was doing that a lot that day. How could he make Double D feel better? Wait, Nazz was a girl...

"What do you like when you're on your period?" Nazz nearly spat out her milk across the table.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, shocked.

"You know, if you were on your period, what could someone give you to make you feel better?" She rose her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know this?" Kevin cleared his throat.

"I have a friend who gets it bad and I want to make her feel better." It took a lot for him to force himself to say 'her', but he knew questions would arise if he didn't.

"Well, chocolate helps, dark chocolate preferably. And don't mess with her. She probably can't control her emotions well and will get angry quickly." That explained a lot.

"Chocolate, awesome. Thanks Nazz."

"No problem. Who's your friend anyway?" Kevin shook his head.

"No one." Realizing that he wouldn't give a straight answer, Nazz shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. So like I asked before but you weren't listening, are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Right, that stupid homecoming dance that, according to Nazz, "everyone was going to" and "you can't skip". He sighed.

"Look, I don't know, Nazz. I'm not really interested in going."

"Oh, come on, dude! I'm sure you'd want to go if you had a date." He shook his head.

"Look, I'm not looking for a date. Trust me." Nazz tilted her head to the side.

"Kevin, do you like anyone?" She asked him kindly, causing him to scoff.

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" She cooed and Kevin rolled his eyes. "You totally do!" She squealed. "Come on, who do you like?" Kevin shook his head and gathered his stuff as the bell rang.

"I'm not answering that, Nazz." He couldn't handle her reaction. She stood up after he did.

"Ask him out, dude." She said, gently touching his arm. "You're smart, I'm sure he feels the same." She smiled kindly then left.

"Doubt it." Kevin sighed quietly before leaving.

"Come on, Double D! Why weren't you at school today? You were there yesterday." Kevin overheard Eddy yelling to Edd as they dragged him out of his house.

"I am just not feeling well, Eddy. I thought I was feeling better, but I was wrong."

"You gotta come to school tomorrow, Sockhead. I've got an awesome scam for homecoming and we need to plan it out at all hours of the day. Homecoming is only a few days away!" Edd shifted uncomfortably.

"About that... I don't think I'm going to attend the homecoming dance." Ed tilted his head to the side.

"Why not, Double D? Because you don't have a date?"

"Absolutely not, Ed! I am not worried about not being able to obtain a date for some dance. I just am not interested in going."

"You should ask out Nazz!" Ed exclaimed, causing Double D to laugh.

"I hate to inform you, Ed, but my crush on Nazz ended years ago."

"I don't know how, she only got hotter." Edd scoffed.

"I am aware that you, Eddy, still have a crush on her, like most of the boys at the school, but I no longer see the attraction." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Sockhead. But you have to come to the dance, date or not!" Edd sighed.

"I am just not interested in that sort of thing, do I have to?" Ed nodded.

"You can be my date, Double D!" He chuckled nervously.

"That is very kind of you, Ed, but I do not wish to have a date."

"You're going, Double D, and that's that. You better buy a suit, it's a formal dance." Edd let the other two boys get a bit ahead of him as they walked.

"Oh dear." He mumbled quietly with fear, but Kevin didn't understand why. It was just a dance, why was he so panicked about going? He shrugged it off, realizing Double D would be at school the next day and he needed to buy dark chocolate.

Edd was dragging his feet on the way to school the next morning. He felt terrible, but Eddy was making him attend his classes. Why was it all of the sudden that he couldn't stay home for his full week and everyone was making him attend his classes? He sighed as he stepped onto the grounds of his school. All anyone talked about was that stupid homecoming dance. There were posters hung all around the school and Marie Kanker had already asked him to be her date at least ten times already- good to know some things never change. His parents had asked him about it several times and he was dreading having to tell them that he was going. What was the big deal anyway? It was just a dance. Edd quickly put his combination into his locker and opened it to grab his books he would need for his morning classes. To his surprise, something fell from the top ledge and landed at his feet as if someone had shoved it through the vents on the locker door. Curious, Edd bent down and picked up the wrapped dark chocolate candy bar. He thought for a moment that it was placed in the wrong locker by mistake, but he was proven wrong when he turned it around and he saw his name written on the wrapper with a silver sharpie pen. He didn't even have to question who placed it there, only Kevin knew his secret. He turned his head to notice a peeping head being sucked back into hiding behind the wall, the red strands of hair quickly giving away his identity. Why would Kevin give him a candy bar? Yes, he knew that dark chocolate was supposed to help during 'that time of the month', and no, he was not complaining, but it just seemed off. Why was Kevin being so nice to him when all he did was bully him his whole life? He was contemplating going over and questioning his motives when he saw a large hand come out of the corner of his eye and rip the candy bar from his grasp.

"Ed! That's mine!" Eddy jumped to his feet in attempt to pull it back. Eddy came up behind Ed and he looked at his name written neatly in silver.

"Dude, do you have a secret admirer or something? Who's giving you chocolate?" Edd quickly snatched the candy from Ed's hands.

"Even if I was aware of who left it, it is none of your business." He opened the package and went to take a bite.

"Woah, Sockhead, wait!" This time, it was Eddy who took it from his grasp. "What if it was Kevin who left it?" Edd felt his body tense. Had Kevin told them something? Did they know his secret?

"Kevin would not leave me chocolate, Eddy. What point are you getting at?"

"It could be a prank, Double D! Who would give chocolate to you?" Edd let out a sigh of relief.

"No one would have poisoned me, if that's what you're thinking." He grabbed the chocolate bar back and he took a bite. "See, it's fine." He reassured once he chewed and swallowed it. Just as he said it, the bell for the first hour rang.

"I will see you both later." He said as he left as quickly as he could. he was still nibbling on his chocolate bar when he came into class and sat down next to Kevin. Kevin stared off at the blank chalkboard, obviously realizing he sat down but not acknowledging him.

"Salutations, Kevin." He said politely.

"Hey, dweeb." Kevin responded, not looking at him. Though he should have been offended, he smiled, showing off the gap between his front teeth before looking down and taking his stuff out. Kevin looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. He had such a cute, sweet smile. As Edd looked back up, Kevin looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Luckily, Edd didn't notice as he continued nibbling on his chocolate bar. The bell rang and Kevin tried to listen to the teacher teach, but he couldn't.

"Hey, Double D!" Nazz smiled brightly at him as she rushed over to him in the hallway to walk beside him.

"Salutations Nazz." Edd smiled politely. Since he got in trouble for eating in class, he was just finishing up his chocolate bar, which caught Nazz's eye.

"What do you have there?" She asked suspiciously.

"Dark chocolate, would you want a bite?" He offered, but she shook her head.

"Did you bring it from home or did someone give it to you?" Edd furrowed his eyebrows, confused by her questioning.

"Someone put it in my locker, why do you ask?" She shook her head.

"No reason. I've got to go, I'll see you later." She went to her class, confused. All she knew was she needed to talk to Kevin.

"Hey, Kev." Nazz plopped her tray down next to Kevin's at lunch.

"Sup, Nazz?" He asked while talking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why did you lie to me?" He choked on his sandwich and looked at her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie about anything."

"Yes, you did. You made up the whole asking about the period thing so I wouldn't realize you bought the chocolate bar because you have a crush on Double D!" She exclaimed, causing Kevin to flinch slightly.

"Quiet down, will you? Someone could hear you." His cheeks grew warm with a light, scarlet blush.

"Oh my god, you really do have a crush on him! Aww, Kevin, that's so cute! You should ask him to the dance!" Kevin quickly shook his head.

"No, Nazz, I told you I don't want to ask anyone out. Besides, I doubt he's gay." Though he knew otherwise, it was the best way he could think of to shut her up.

"Please, Kevin, have you seen that kid? I bet you he's gay." He rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not going to ask him out." He looked over to the dorks table. Eddy was telling Double D about some scam, probably the one having to do with the homecoming dance. Edd was staring off into space, obviously not listening to what Eddy had to say. His ha twas pulled down so his eyes looked dark from the shadow. Nazz followed his eyes and she smirked when they landed on Double D, causing a blush to form on Kevin's cheeks.

"You've got it bad, don't you, dude?" She reached over and touched his arm.

"You can't tell anyone I like the dork."

"Why?! It's cute! It shows you do have a heart." She joked. "Besides, Double D is cute." He shook his head.

"He's more than cute." He muttered then sighed. "You just can't tell anyone, especially not him." Kevin looked back at Edd, but his staring had caught Eddy's attention. Eddy slapped Edd's arm and whispered to him, causing him to look up and the two boys met eyes. Neither looked away, just stared each other down. Nazz bounced around in her seat as she watched the almost intimate stare between them.

"Kevin and Edd sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nazz sang, causing Kevin to turn away.

"Shut up, Nazz." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I saw that love in your eyes. You two would be such a cute couple!"

"Oh, stop it. I'm not asking him out."

"Come on, Kev! Please?" He rolled his eyes.

"Beg all you want, Nazz, but i'm not asking him out." Kevin jumped as Rolf suddenly plopped down by him.

"What are you talking about, Kevin boy and Nazz girl?" Nazz giggled as Kevin cast a warning glare in her direction.

"We were just talking about the dance. Are you going, Rolf?" Rolf shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. There were no dances back in my home country, but I have considered going. And you?"

"Yeah, we're going." Kevin shot Nazz a look, but she ignored him. "It'll be fun."

"Well, then Rolf may go." Rolf said, standing up with his lunch before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"I still haven't agreed on going to that dance, Nazz." She grinned.

"Trust me, you're going, even if I have to drag you there."


	5. Chapter 5

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

Another school day, one day closer to the stupid homecoming dance. Groaning, Kevin walked into the boys bathroom. He got to school early and still had ten minutes before the first bell would ring. He was so busy fixing his hat in the mirror that he almost didn't hear the light sound of crying form one of the stalls. Kevin immediately recognized the owner of the tears.

"Hey, Double D, are you alright?" As he asked his question, the crying instantly stopped.

"Yes, Kevin, I am fine." Kevin walked over to the stall and he knocked.

"Come on, come out and talk to me. What's wrong?" As Kevin wished, Edd opened the stall door. His face was red and tear stained.

"M-my parents." He stuttered. "Th-they're forcing me to wear a dress to the dance." Kevin had momentarily forgotten all about Edd's secret.

"Why would they-oh." He stopped himself from asking. "They can't do that." Edd shook his head.

"No, Kevin, they can. They can make me leave the house in some dress my mother bought for me." Tears once again begun to form in his crystal blue eyes. Not thinking, Kevin put his hand on Edd's arm.

"And you can't get out of it?" Double D shook his head and he looked down at the ground. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. "What is I pretend to be your date? Then I can sneak you into my house and change you into a suit. Will that work?" Edd wiped the tears off his cheeks then looked up at him.

"I suppose it would... But... Why are you helping me?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the only other person who knows your secret, and your parents are being unfair. It's the least I can do." Realizing he was still touching his arm, he moved his hand. "I have an old suit from when I was a little younger than I'm sure would fit you. Mind coming over today after school to make sure?" Edd shook his head.

"Of course not." He looked down. "Thank you, Kevin." Kevin gave him a soft, small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Double D. I'll see you after school, okay?" After receiving a nod, Kevin left the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. He just had to wait until school let out.

Luckily, the day went by quickly and before he knew it, Kevin was leading Double D through his front door. They were immediately met by a woman with large, curly, fiery red hair.

"Hello, Kevin! Oh, hello Eddward. I haven't seen you around the neighborhood too much these past few days." Kevin's mother welcomed them in.

"I have been feeling a little under the weather, but I'm alright." He smiled softly at her concern.

"Edd needs to borrow a suit for the homecoming dance." Kevin explained to his mother.

"Oh, right, the dance, when is it?" She asked them.

"Tomorrow night." Kevin informed.

"On a Friday? When I was in school, they had the dance on a Saturday so the girls could spend all day obsessing over their hair and makeup and everything." She shook her head then held out a tray of chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven. "Go on and grab your suit, and take a few cookies to munch on." They thanked her, took a few cookies, and went into the basement where Kevin's room was.

"Take a seat, I'll grab the suit." Edd nodded and he sat on the bed, looking around Kevin's room. The walls were painted green and were mostly bare besides for a few posters. His bed was large enough for two with a dark blue duvet. He watched Kevin dig through his closet. Finally, he pulled out a dark red button up shirt with a gray suit jacket and gray dress pants.

"Here, these may fit you." He brought the stuff over and handed it to him. Noticing the look on his face, he held up his hands and turned around. "I won't look." When he was positive that he wasn't looking, he quickly undressed and put on Kevin's suit.

"Well, can I look now?" Kevin asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you can." As he answered, Kevin turned to look at him. The dark red clashed perfectly with his pale skin. He pulled his hat slightly over his eyes.

"How does it look?" He asked, tugging at the perfectly fitting gray jacket.

"You look great." Kevin said after a moment of staring at him. "It looks great." He corrected immediately as he saw a blush grow on Edd's cheeks.

"Thank you." He looked down and picked at the jacket. "Thank you for helping me like this, Kevin. You really didn't have to." Kevin shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He gave him a soft smile, which Edd returned, showing off the gap between his teeth. His smile was so adorable, Kevin thought, making his own cheeks turn pink. He made himself turn away and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad that it fits well. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Edd shrugged.

"Six o'clock, probably, so I can get ready before anyone sees me in the dress. How will you be picking me up?"

"Probably on my bike. I will drive fast, don't worry, I won't let anyone see you." Edd nodded his head.

"Thank you." Kevin chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me for everything, you know." Edd blushed and looked down to try to conceal it.

"I feel like I do. You've done so much for me and you don't have any reason to." Kevin shook his head.

"I've known you since we were kids."

"You beat me up when we were kids." Edd reminded, causing Kevin to shift his weight onto his other foot.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't really have any reason for doing that, sorry." Edd tilted his head to the side. Was Kevin apologizing to him?

"Well, we were only children, Kevin. I do not hold grudges."

"See, that's why I always liked you best of all the Eds." Though it was supposed to be taken lightly, the complement caused both of the boys to blush.

"I suppose that under the conditions, that is a fair statement, but I have never been anyone's favorite." Kevin furrowed his eyebrows.

"That can't be true. You have always been the most reasonable one of the three." Edd shook his head.

"I mean, outside of the Eds group, Kevin. I mean in general." Kevin had to think up a reply for a moment.

"What about your parents?" Edd forced a laugh.

"If they had another kid, they would trade me in in a heartbeat. I'm broken to them, Kevin. I'm no better than one of those Christmas gifts you get from your aunt who barely knows you and buys you a sweater that is too big and too small at the same time. I believe that the only reason they keep me around is because I do all of the chores they leave for me to do." He rubbed his arm and stared at the ground. "I'm their only child and I'm still not their favorite." Kevin went to touch his arm, but he stopped himself.

"I'm sure they only act that way. I'm sure that they love you even if you're not the girl they had." Edd shook his head.

"I would not put your money on that if I were you, Kevin." He looked up at him and gave him a weary smile. "It is the way things have always been, I am used to it." Kevin shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to be." Neither boys said anything for a moment, both trying to take in Kevin's words. Suddenly, Kevin took a step closer, after spotting a little brown smudge next to Double D's lips.

"Hang on, you have a little chocolate," He gently cupped his cheek to wipe it away with his thumb. "There." He finished, but he didn't pull away. Their eyes locked, both noticing how close Kevin now was to the dork. Kevin could feel Edd's heart race through the warmth in his cheek, he could feel his hot breath hitting his skin. He was just about to lean in when a loud voice boomed from upstairs.

"Eddward, are you staying for dinner?" This snapped both of them back into reality. How long were they standing like that? Both pulled away, blushing madly.

"No, I really must be heading home. I have homework to do and I don't want mother and father to worry about where I am." He immediately starting scrambling for his stuff. Kevin removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Double D nodded without turning to look at him.

"Yes, thank you for all of your help Kevin. It is much appreciated." Before Kevin could say anything, Edd left, the blush on his cheeks only darkening as he realized the boy he had a crush on for years almost kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas! I would just like to say that this story is half done! But please continue to read, enjoy, and leave lovely reviews as always!**

The day dragged on tirelessly for Kevin the next day. All everyone talked about was the dance taking place that night. Edd's mother took him out of school a few hours early, but only Kevin understood why. Eddy and Ed were panicking since the night of the dance came so quick and their scam wasn't anywhere near complete. Maybe next year. But all Kevin could think about was Edd. That night would be the first and probably only time he would see him wearing anything feminine. How far would his mother go? Will just a dress be enough? This was all that Kevin could think about all day. He got called on in class several times and got in trouble for not paying attention, but he didn't care once the final bell rang. He had a few hours to get ready before he had to pick up Edd and bring him back to the house to let him change. He walked to his house and went in, quickly dodging his mother's fattening treats before going downstairs to his room and grabbing his suit from his closet. He wore a black suit jacket with a plain white button up shirt underneath, which was tucked into his black dress pants. Once he finished getting himself dressed, he laid Edd's suit out neatly on the bed. Figuring he would need it, he stole his mother's makeup remover and nail polish remover. It was five thirty when Kevin's phone begun to ring.

"Hello?" he answered, plopping down on his bed.

"Kevin," Edd's voice came from the other end of the phone, hushed and shaky. "I-I need you to pick me up a little early, before they do anything else." The begging tone made Kevin sit up immediately.

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up and rushing up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" He yelled as he grabbed his shoes.

"Where are you going in your suit?" His mother called back, but Kevin was already leaving the house and running to his bike. He had to get to Edd.

Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway and he got off his bike, setting it carefully on the ground. He had to act like he wasn't shocked by Edd's appearance and him being a girl was normal. He reminded himself of this before walking up to the large, painted white front door and knocking. It barely took seconds before the door opened to reveal a tall, thin woman with flowing black hair.

"Hello, Kevin. Come in, Eden's up in her room." The words used to describe the geeky boy made Kevin mentally gag, but he kept it to himself and he nodded politely.

"Thank you." He said before heading upstairs to Edd's room, giving it a quick knock before entering. His eyes traveled around the room, which was neat and everything was labeled, but there was no Edd.

"Double D?" He called, walking in further.

"Kevin, I've changed my mind." Edd called from the bathroom, his voice weak and shaky. "I don't want you to seem me like this."

"Come on, Double D, it can't be that bad." He walked into the bathroom and opened the door.

And boy was he wrong.

The person standing in front of him wasn't a boy. The girl wore a tight black dress, which revealed her curves and perfect body. Her ebony hair was curled and it cascaded down her shoulders and rested against her fair, ivory skin. Her makeup was dark and beautiful, her nails painted bright pink. She was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, but that was the problem. This wasn't a girl, this was Edd. This was Eddward Marion Vincent- the dork he grew up with, the nerd who participated in multiple pointless scams contracted by the other two Ed boys, the geek Kevin picked on for most of their youth (and a bit further into their teenage years). He was a boy. He had always been a boy, and he would always be a boy.

"You would make a pretty hot chick." Kevin teased slightly to try to lighten the mood, but he just pulled his hair into his face to hide the pink tint that begun to make itself known.

"Shut up." He mumbled, embarrassed. Kevin touched his shoulder.

"Come on, Edd, let's get you out of all this crap." He smiled slightly, appreciatively, and nodded his head.

"Okay." To make it believable to his parents, Kevin took Edd's hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs. He tried to keep himself calm, trying to make himself ignore the fact that he was holding Edd's hand. Double D immediately tried to get out of the house without his mother noticing, but to no avail.

"Eden, you look lovely." She grinned. Edd looked down at his feet. He felt wrong.

"We've better get going so we can make it there on time. Goodbye, Mrs Vincent. Let's go." He tugged on Edd's hand and quickly led him out of the house and over to his bike.

"Don't worry, I'll go fast." Normally, Edd would put some thought into climbing onto the bike with Kevin before doing it, but he had little time. He couldn't let anyone see him, so he got on the bike without arguing. Once Edd was on behind him, Kevin took off out of the driveway, going as fast as he possibly could. Edd hid his face in Kevin's back, praying that no one would see him. Kevin felt terrible for him, so he rode faster than he ever had before. Finally, Kevin pulled up his driveway and got off his bike.

"Come on, D." He took his hand and quickly led him into his house. He tried to avoid going near his mother, but she caught a quick glance of a girl rushing down the stairs with her son. Kevin shut and locked the door before slowing his pace and leading him down the stairs.

"Okay, so I have everything down here. I have your suit, a wrap for your chest, and some makeup and nail polish remover." Edd nodded and he messed with his dress. "Here, I'll stand over here while you get dressed." He walked over to his closet and turned away. He soon heard the sound of the dress unzipping. After a little while, he looked over his shoulder. Edd had his back to Kevin and he was wrapping the first aid wrap around his chest. Kevin stared at the line going down his back, leading to two dimples at the bottom of his spine. He worked easily at completely concealing his chest. Kevin quickly looked away, blushing as Edd turned slightly to put on his suit.

"I'm finished." Edd said quietly, pushing his hair off his shoulder. Kevin turned, trying to ignore the half boy-half girl Double D in front of him.

"Okay, let's get rid of that makeup. Sit on the bed." Kevin instructed as he grabbed a remover pad. He walked up at him and lifted up his chin. He carefully wiped the insane amount of makeup off his face, watching the girl in front of him become Edd once again. Edd stared up at him with wide blue eyes while he worked, removing the thick dark eye shadow his mother applied, along with loads of mascara, eyeliner, and blush. Thankfully, it all came off fairly easily. He tossed the remover pad then grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol nail polish remover and a few cotton swabs. Kevin knelt down by him, taking his hand and beginning to wipe away the bright pink neon color that coated his short nails. He went through at least ten cotton swabs per hand, making sure he removed every last remain of nail polish. He looked up at him while he worked on his thumb only to notice he looked slightly green.

"Are you okay, dude?" Kevin asked, momentarily stopping his work but still holding onto his hand.

"Yes, I am, it's just... I feel bad..." He said quietly, not looking him in the eyes. "Mother spent so long on all of this, and I just couldn't tell her I don't want any of it..." His blue eyes begun to fill with tears. Kevin reached up and cupped his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Edd. She did it against your will. You've told her your a boy, so she can't just expect you to suddenly start acting like a girl. And you can't change who you are because she wants you to be someone else." Edd stared down at him, his tears now escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Kevin carefully wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry, Double D." He soothed softly. Edd shook his head and looked away.

"It's just... No one has ever said anything like that to me before... My parents only told me that I was confused and I wasn't right in the head."

"How could they say that?" Kevin exclaimed, slightly furious. "You're the smartest person I've ever met, whether or not you were born a girl. our gender has nothing to do with your brilliance." Edd stared at his lap. Though he would never admit it, he was starting to believe the things his parents told him. He didn't know what else to believe, it was all he ever heard. He reached up and wiped away a tear that Kevin had missed.

"Thank you, Kevin." Instead of telling him he should thank him like he normally did, Kevin nodded.

"You're welcome, Edd." He released his face and went back to removing his nail polish until his nails were once again clear and plain. It wasn't until he finished that Edd gasped.

"Oh no!" He cried, remembering something he had forgotten.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, tossing the used cotton balls in the trash.

"I don't have my hat!" He grabbed onto his lightly curled hair. "I can't go out with my hair like this!" Kevin thought for a moment then a smile formed on his face.

"You know, my mom used to work as a hair stylist." Edd looked at him.

"Are you suggesting I let her cut my hair?" Kevin nodded. "I can't... No, Kevin, I can't! My parents-"

"They don't own you, Edd. It's your hair, you can do with it what you want to." Edd swallowed thickly, considering it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." Kevin helped him to his feet then led him upstairs.

"Hey mom, I need a favor." The tall, red headed woman walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it Kevin?"

"I need you to cut Edd's hair."

After carefully explaining the situation to his mother, she had sat Edd down in a chair and was chopping away at his hair.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" She asked him.

"Mother cuts it about four times a year. She only trims it, though, not majorly cuts it. And she styles it the way she wants it." She frowned and didn't say anything for a moment.

"How do you want me to style it, honey." She finally asked, but Edd carefully shook his head.

"I don't care, like a boy." She smiled softly.

"I can do that." The rest of the time she worked in silence until there was a large pile of hair on the ground and she set her scissors down.

"That's all. Would you like to see?" Edd nodded his head and waited patiently while she went and grabbed a hand mirror and held it in front of him for him to see. His hair was shorter than he could remember ever having it before. It was neat and swooped to the side. His perfect blue eyes grew wet once again and he surprised Kevin's mother by hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much." She smiled softly and hugged him gently.

"You're welcome, Eddward." Edd pulled out of the embrace and he turned before practically tacking Kevin in a tight hug, silently thanking him. Kevin smiled slightly and he rubbed his shoulder blade. The boy was much shorter than him, just reaching his collar bone with his chin.

"Come on, Edd, we're going to be late for the dance." Edd nodded but he didn't pull away from the hug for an extra moment, then he finally did pull away.

"Okay, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

Edd was a little self conscious, considering that he wasn't wearing his hat for the first time since he moved to the cul-de-sac. Even though he had his hair shorter than he could recall ever having it, it felt like a part of him was torn out and missing. He wore it constantly and never let anyone see his head underneath it. He felt like something was wrong. Kevin could sense it, so he reached over and took his hand in his own. Edd looked at him, a little shocked, but let him hold on to his hand. He couldn't help but admit that it made him relax a little to feel Kevin's hand in his own, but it also made him nervous. He had secretly been in love with Kevin ever since he was in junior high. He didn't know when the attraction really became apparent to him, he couldn't remember an exact moment when he realized he developed a bit of a crush on him. He did remember, however, how he would find himself staring at Kevin in the same way he always saw everyone staring at Nazz. He also became incredibly jealous when he saw Kevin hanging around her constantly. He figured that it was only because he-like everyone in the cul-de-sac- liked Nazz, but he soon realized that wasn't true. He always knew that Kevin liked Nazz, he had always liked her. So that led him to question why he was holding his hand. Didn't he like Nazz?

It seemed like Nazz was like Beetlejuice, and he said her name too many times in his head, since she popped out of nowhere with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Kev, hey Double D!" She grinned at them, causing Kevin to roll his eyes.

"Hey Nazz." He considered releasing Edd's hand, but he saw the thought pop into Edd's head as well, and he felt his hand tighten on his own. So he decided he didn't have to let go. Instead, he gave his hand a light squeeze to reassure him. Nazz rose her eyebrows at them, excitement with her jumping-to-conclusion look in her eyes. Kevin shook his head to silently tell her it wasn't what it looked like, but she ignored it completely.

'Come on you two!" Nazz grinned, pulling them into the school. The lights were dark, besides the fact that there were hundreds of strobe lights of every color known to man shining in ever single direction, momentarily blinding Edd as he walked through the door. The room was already hot, as everyone in the school was in one enclosed space-the school gym- each person's body heat radiating into the stuffy air. Edd was completely overwhelmed, causing his grip on Kevin's and to tighten.

"I love your hair by the way, Double D!" Nazz yelled over the deafeningly loud music.

"Thank you, Nazz." Edd tried to call back, but his voice was lost with the music. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddy and Ed make their way over to him. Eddy was in one of his old suits that made him look better than everyone else, his hair slicked back to support the illusion. Ed looked as if he washed himself up for the occasion, looking clean and nice for the first time in years. Before he could react, Eddy grabbed his arm and pulled him away, his hand slipping from Kevin's grasp. Once they were far enough away from Kevin and Nazz, Eddy turned Edd to face him.

"Why were you and Shovelchin holding hands?" He bellowed immediately.

"First of all, hello to you too, Eddy." Edd said calmly. "And second of all, it is not what you are thinking."

"Yeah, what I'm thinking is that you two are dating!" Edd held up his hand in attempt to calm his smaller friend.

"And I told you it's not what you're thinking. We are not together, Eddy. In fact, it is crazy for you to even have the idea that we would be."

"Then why were you holding his hand?!"

"I was overwhelmed by all of the lights and sounds and I believe that he was simply trying to calm me down." Eddy rose his eyebrows, noticing his friend's meager slip up.

"You believe?" Edd pulled himself from Eddy's grasp and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not a mind reader, Eddy. I do not know why Kein does the things he does, I can only make a hypothesis due to the current circumstances." Ed came up behind him, running his large, sweaty hands through Double D's hair.

"You cut your hair, Double D!" Edd pulled away, instantly fixing his now monstrous hair.

"Yes, Ed, I did, and I would ask you to refrain from messing it up."

"Why decide to cut your hair now? You've worn your stupid hat ever since we've known you. Why change that now?" Edd simply shrugged.

"Time, like people, changes, Eddy. It is no different than how summer turns to fall, or fall to winter." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He was getting quickly bored of the conversation; even though he was interested to know the sudden change in Edd and what was going on, he no longer cared since he knew Edd wouldn't tell him anything else. Edd sighed in relief, for that was his plan.

"Come on!" Ed yelled. "Let's dance!"

Kevin was a little annoyed that the dorks took Edd so quickly. He was looking forward to spending the night with him, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. An hour passed and he had yet to see Double D since the Ed's dragged him away. Kevin sighed and snuck out of the sweaty gym to the bathroom. He felt relieved as a burst of cool air met him as he walked inside. His joy was only multiplied when he saw Double D, who too had escaped from the loud, hot room.

"Hey, Double D." Kevin said as he fully entered the bathroom. Edd turned to look at him and he grinned, showing the cute gap between his teeth. That smile will be the death of me, Kevin thought to himself.

"Salutations Kevin. Did you too require a break from all the excitement?" Kevin nodded, pulling off his suit jacket to cool down a bit.

"Yeah." He leaned against a cool sink. "I haven't seen you since the dorks pulled you away." Edd nodded his head.

"Yes, I apologize sincerely for that. Their whole reason from making me come was for some lame scheme that Eddy had come up with, but neither him nor Ed have mentioned it all night."

"Weird."

"Indeed." Edd fixed his shirt, looking in the mirror to make sure nothing was showing.

"You look fine." Kevin said then walked over to him, growing a sudden burst of courage. "Great, actually." Edd turned and was shocked by how Kevin was now standing right in front of him, their faces so close that he could feel his breath against his skin.

"Thank you, Kevin." He said, but his voice was quiet as he stared up into his emerald green eyes. They were standing so close, so Kevin did something he had thought about doing for years. He gently placed his hand on Edd's chin, lifting his head a little more, then he leaned down and pressed their lips together. It wasn't much of a kiss, their lips only a little more than a brush. He figured it was appropriate, figuring Edd like him back. But to his horror, Edd didn't kiss back.

'He's going to kiss me.' Edd thought as he watched Kevin move in slow motion. And he was right. He nearly leapt out of his skin with excitement, but then he started thinking. Kevin liked Nazz, he always had. Nazz was a girl...

But so was Edd.

Kevin saw him as a girl! That's why he was kissing him. He didn't like Edd as a boy, but as a girl. Edd pulled back and stared at Kevin, hurt shining in his crystal blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Kevin, but I cannot allow this. I'm a boy, and I know I'm a girl at birth, but you have to remember that I'm a boy." He swallowed his tears. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He pushed past him and left the bathroom. Kevin, beginning to understand what Edd was thinking, ran out after him.

"Edd, wait!" Edd only walked faster to avoid him, pushing past the dancers and out of the school. But he didn't go far, as he saw his mother walking toward the school. No, no, why did this have to happen? An angry glare was plastered on her face.

"What on Earth are you wearing?!" Her voice was mixed with anger and disgust. Kevin ran out but froze in his spot when he saw Edd's mother walking closer. "And what have you done to your hair?!" Edd swallowed thickly and looked down at his feet, nervous.

"I..."

"You must stop this! It's not healthy!" Somehow, someone heard the chaos outside and had gotten everyone's attention. Soon, others begun to come out to see what was going on. But Kevin didn't notice-if he had, he might have said something- but he just watched Edd. Edd, however, did notice the crowd that was forming and he begun to panic.

"I'm sorry, mother, but can we please not do this here?" He begged, desperately wanting to be away from everyone, so no one could hear her yelling. His mother ripped off his suit jacket and tossed it on the ground as if it were on fire.

"I've had enough! I let this go on this long and that's my fault, but I'm putting a stop to this now!" Edd was now shaking in fear. He had to get her quiet before everyone learned his secret, but he didn't know how to make her stop. He knew she was only getting madder, and that only made him more terrified.

"Mother, please..." She grabbed his arms, forcefully making him look at her.

"You're not a boy, Eden! You're a girl!" Tears fell from his eyes as he heard a collection of gasps behind him. He was silent for a moment, hurt and mortified.

"I am a boy!" He yelled, his voice cracking from tears. He pulled from her grasp, grabbing his jacket, and he ran off to his house, letting his tears fall. Everyone knew. Everything was ruined.

Everyone stood their with their mouths open while they stared long after Edd's mother left. Nazz walked up to Kevin, still shocked.

"Dude, what just happened? Is Edd really a girl?"

"No." Kevin said dryly, but sighed. "He is a boy and he always will be a boy... But Edd was born a girl..."

"Wow..." She mumbled in awe. "I can't believe it..." But her shock quickly turned to remorse. "Poor Edd, imagine how school will be for him on Monday." Kevin sighed.

"I know..."


	8. Chapter 8

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas! Also, since it was stated to me in the comments that I forgot to actually state why Edd's mom was at the school in the first place, in my mind, I had it that he forgot his (her) purse, so she was bringing it to him. It was in my mind, but I forgot to write it down. Sorry! Anyway, back to the story!**

The scene after the dance was all anyone could talk about all weekend. No one messed with Edd, who never once left his house. Finally, after what felt like years, it was Monday. Kevin made his way to his locker and opened it, surprised to see it occupied. On the top shelf sat the suit that Edd wore, now washed and folded neatly with a sticky note placed on the top, reading 'thank you for lending me the suit, much appreciated. -Edd'. Kevin sighed and slammed his locker shut, not even bothering to grab his books for his classes. So Edd was at school, he just prayed that everyone would take it easy on him. He made his way to class and found Edd already sitting in his seat. He wore his normal orange baggy shirt, paired with a pair of skinny black jeans, to Kevin's surprise. He had ditched his black ski-cap and he had his head on his desk. Sensing he didn't want to talk, Kevin walked over and sat down next to him, but not speaking to him. Class went along with Edd keeping his head on his desk the whole time. Once the bell rang, Edd was the first on to jump from his seat and leave the room, Kevin was the last.

Kevin kept his eyes out for Edd, but he didn't see him again until lunch. It was obvious that Eddy was trying to act as if nothing was different and was talking to Ed and Double D like he always did. Ed was too small minded to understand what was said about his friend on Friday night, but it seemed that Eddy had talked to him and told him not to bring it up to Edd. Nazz sat talking to Kevin, but she too was watching Edd.

"You still like him? Even if he is a girl?" Nazz asked Kevin softly after a few minutes of them eating in silence.

"I already told you, Nazz. He isn't a girl." She sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right, he has always been a boy in my eyes, and I don't think even this could change that." But, unfortunately, not everyone saw it the way Kevin, Nazz and Eddy did. One of which was Johnny. Through the years, Johnny had picked up on some of the bullying techniques used on him and he had turned into a bit of one himself, though most were sure he didn't even realize it, he was just trying to be cool. He had also long since ditched his best friend Plank, to everyone's surprise. Kevin watched as Johnny walked into the cafeteria, a smirk plastered on his face, then everything happened in slow motion.

"Hey, Double D!" Johnny yelled, throwing something immediately after he did so. As Edd turned around to acknowledge him, he was smacked in the face with an object. The bra that hit him fell into his lap. The first person to laugh was Jimmy, soon followed by Sarah. Soon, almost the entire cafeteria was erupt with laughter. even Ed was laughing, but he didn't understand why, he only knew everyone else was laughing, so he figured he should too. He could have dealt with it, but then Marie Kanker's voice boomed through the laughter.

"Eww! I can't believe I used to like her!" That broke him, that killed him. Not even bothering to grab his backpack, he ran out of the room. The laughter was still sounding in his head. They were all laughing at him. He ran out of the school, not even caring that he wasn't supposed to leave and that technically he was ditching. He ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He had no where to go, he didn't belong anywhere. he ran to the one place he he felt safe; the junk yard that he and the Ed's wen to all the time when they were younger. He threw himself into an old, rusted, dirty car-not even caring about all of the filth now attaching themselves onto his clothes and person- and he pulled off his shirt. Tears ran down his cheeks, the laughter constant in his ears. he looked down at his chest, unsatisfied to see his chest poking out slightly. He undid his wrap and begun to redo it, only tighter. He was always careful with his wrap, since he knew he could cut off air to his lungs if he wrapped it up too tight, but he didn't care at this point. He wrapped his chest as tight as he possibly could. He had to make the lumps go away, even if he couldn't breathe-which he couldn't- but it was the price he was willing to pay. He felt it growing harder and harder to breathe, but he just kept making it tighter. Soon white dots begun to blind his vision. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he tied off the wrap. He gasped, trying to breathe, but he couldn't. He laid down in the junky car, closing his eyes. At least, he thought he did, everything just went black.

Eddy watched as his friend ran out of the cafeteria. He glared as everyone continued to laugh. He had done his fair share of making fun of the sockhead, but that was all fun and games. He never actually intended to hurt him, and Double D knew that. It was just jokes.

But this was too far.

He got up and climbed onto the rocky lunch table.

"Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could, causing the room to grow silent in seconds and everyone turned to him. "What is wrong with you all?! Edd is the same guy he's always been! Just because someone told you a cat was actually a dog would that change the way you love it? Who cares if Double D is a girl? He has always been a boy to me, and he always will be! He's been there with me ever since we were kids, he's always been Edd, Eddward, Sockhead, Double d. We've been through hell and back again, and we did it together; me, Ed and D. Double D is the smartest, coolest, most amazing guy I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. And there is nothing in the world that could change that. Have any of you thought about what he must be going through? He has had to deal with this his whole life, and now you're making fun of him for something he can't handle!" Kevin got up and he stood on his table, directly facing Eddy from the opposite end of the room.

"He's right!" Kevin yelled."Double D is the same dork he's always been!" Eddy nodded his head, for once agreeing with something Kevin had said.

"I wouldn't normally agree with Shovelchin over there, but he's right, and what you guys did to Edd was terrible. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Eddy jumped off the table and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going, Eddy?" Ed called as he watched him leave.

"To find my friend."

Eddy had went through everywhere Edd could have gone in his head, finally deciding upon checking the junkyard. He knew Edd thought of the junkyard as some sort of sanctuary when there were younger, which always surprised Eddy since he was so phobic of dirt and grime, so he hoped that this odd habit had transpired into his later years. He made his way into the junkyard and looked among the garbage.

"Edd?" He called, searching for his friend. "Edd, are you here?" He walked a few more feet before he saw Edd's infamous orange shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows then walked to the car located by the shirt. And the sight made Eddy's blood run cold. There laid Edd, motionless and barely breathing, his wrap done incredibly tight.

"Oh god." Eddy mumbled and frantically grabbed his phone, calling for help with shaky fingers. "Help!" He cried into the phone as soon as there was an answer. "My best friend is dying!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

As the day went on, more students of Peach Creek High came and joined Eddy at the hospital: Ed came first, then Kevin and Nazz together. A few others came an went, but they stayed for almost two straight hours. No one spoke a word, no one could figure out what to say. After all, Edd was hurt, and for such a stupid reason. At this point, no one knew if he had done it on purpose or not, and that frightened all of them. Because that wasn't like Edd. Edd valued life, as mostly everyone knew, so why would he waste his away so sparingly? He must have been really upset to do that, or he simply wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions. He didn't think about what would happen when he could no longer breathe, all he probably cared about was that he could remove the evilness that was cast upon him when he was born. He didn't mean what had happened, he didn't mean to possibly end his life in a junkyard, he wasn't thinking. And that was rare for the sockhead.

"Is Double D going to die, Eddy?" Ed asked suddenly, breaking the thick air that their silence had caused.

"No." Eddy and Kevin both said at the same time. Ed looked down and said no more. The silence continued for another half an hour until a doctor came over to the teens.

"I assume you are all waiting for Eden Vincent?"

"Edd." All four of them corrected.

"How is he?" Kevin asked. The doctor cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with their chosen pronouns.

"Well, I have talked to your friend's parents and they agreed to let me tell you about her-his state and let you see him." Eddy smirked as the doctor gave in and called Edd 'him'. "Now, he has some minor damage to his lungs, but there shouldn't be much lasting damage. But he shouldn't wear his wrap for a good week or two. He's awake, so you are all welcome to see him." The doctor led them to a room that was decked out completely in white. The walls, the floors, everything seemed to glow terribly bright from the obnoxious color. The only other splash of color was Edd's raven hair. The boy looked small and frail and broken.

"Hey Sockhead." Eddy gave him a small smile and walked into the room.

"Greetings." Edd said. His voice was small and cracked from the strain put on his lungs, but even without that, his voice simply sounded higher and more girly, like he wasn't forcing it to be something different. but everyone ignored it.

"Try not to talk too much, okay dork?" Edd nodded at Kevin's words.

"I will try, Kevin." He slowly sat up in the bed. All of them couldn't help but notice the prominent bulges on his chest under his hospital gown, but no one said anything about that either.

"Eddy said you were hurt, Double D."

"Yes I was, Ed. But I am alright now, so no need to worry about me." Edd gave his friends a big, gap toothed smile that looked natural and not the least bit forced. Kevin stayed by the door, watching them all talk as if nothing had happened. After a while, Nazz cleared her throat.

"Hey Ed, Eddy. I know I'm hungry and I'm sure you guys are too, so why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Eddy was going to object, but Ed grabbed Eddy and practically carried him out of the room. Nazz winked at Kevin as she followed them out and left the two boys alone in the room. Kevin cleared his throat after a moment and he walked over to the smaller teenage boy laying in the bed before sitting down.

"how are you feeling?" He finally asked, trying to make a simple conversation.

"Well." Edd answered then sighed. "I am sorry for the other night, Kevin, at the dance. It was quite rude of me to run out like that. It's just... I know that you like girls, but I am not a girl, and I want you to know that. And though it is embarrassing for me to say, I have had a crush on you for quite a long time now. And I have wanted to kiss you for just as long ,but that doesn't change a thing there, just because I like you." He begun to mess with his hands, obvious that all of this was hard for him to say. "And I do hope that we can still be friends after this, since I value our friendship quite a bit and I have enjoyed very much us being friendly toward each other." Kevin watched as Edd fidgeted in the bed.

"Look, Edd, I didn't kiss you because you're a girl." He sighed and shifted in his seat. "i'm... I'm gay." Edd looked up at him, speechless for a moment.

"What?" He finally mumbled, shocked. Kevin couldn't help but chuckled softly, nervously, at his shock before scooting closer to Edd.

"I'm gay, Edd. So I didn't kiss you because you are a girl, I kissed you because you are a boy. And I... I like you, Edd. I like you a lot, actually, I have for a while."

"Then why did you pick on me so much?"

"Because I didn't know how to express of deal with my feelings. And besides you now, only Nazz even knows that I'm gay. I haven't even told my parents." Edd tilted his head to the side.

"Why haven't you told them? Your mother is delightful, I don't see why she wouldn't be okay with it." Kevin shrugged and looked down.

"No, I'm sure my mom would be fine with it, she wouldn't care. It's my father..." He sighed. Edd licked his lips and looked down.

"You don't talk about your father much." Edd observed.

"No, I don't... He's an alcoholic, and a homophobe no less. So my mom would be fine with my sexuality, but not him." Edd swallowed thickly before asking the question pounding on the back of his mind.

"Would he hurt you?" He asked, his voice quieter than normal. This time, Kevin looked up at him.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know how far he would go." This time, Edd looked down before he reached over and took his hand gently.

"I am sorry, Kevin." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have it much better." Edd sighed.

"No, I suppose not."

"I know how your mother is, but what about your dad?" Kevin asked, curious since he never really saw much of Edd's dad either.

"He followed mother's lead." He sighed. "He tells me I must be a girl because mother wants me to be a girl. It is like he is brainwashed by her and doesn't have his own thoughts. I have tried to make him appeal to my side, but he only listens to what she has to say." Kevin looked down and he squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm sorry." Edd cracked a small smile.

"You don't have it much better." Kevin looked up at him as he repeated his words and he smiled slightly. "You know," Edd continued, looking down momentarily. "I wouldn't object to us trying that kiss again..." The heat rose to his cheeks as he spoke, causing Kevin to chuckle. He scooted up on the bed and he gently cupped his cheek with his hand before leaning in to press their lips together. The kiss was soft, yet loving. And this time, Edd kissed him back. He reached up to place his hand against his arm as he quickly got lost in the kiss. Nothing else mattered; not his parents, or Kevin's father. Not that he was laying in a hospital bed, nothing. For once in his life, everything was perfect. Their kiss was broken up by a sudden scream of terror.

"Kevin is eating Double D's face!" Ed screamed, causing a girl to giggle.

"He isn't eating his face, Ed, they'e kissing." Nazz giggled.

"Oh." Ed said as if it were nothing, causing Kevin to laugh and open his green eyes to look at Edd. Edd opened his perfect blue eyes and looked up at Kevin. Even despite the chaos that Ed had caused, the two got lost in each other's gaze.

"Yuck, get a room!" Eddy exclaimed, causing Edd to break his eye contact with Kevin and look at Eddy.

"Technically, Eddy, I do have a room, and you are intruding on us." He giggled softly as Eddy's cheeks turned red.

"Well... Ah, shut up." Kevin chuckled and held onto Edd's hand as everyone begun to talk to each other. But neither Edd nor Kevin cared, because they had each other, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**The main idea for this story is based off of is The Sockhead Secret by Aaron Ledgers. I recommend ya'll read it! The rest of the story is my own ideas!**

After three days of being in the hospital, Edd was allowed to go back home. He had insisted on going back to school on Friday, even though he didn't exactly want to go. He couldn't wear his wrap until the next Monday, so he would have to go to school without it. He stood in front of the mirror, upset that his chest wasn't flat. But he smiled as his doorbell rang. Kevin had promised to pick him out and bring him to school. He ran down the stairs and threw open the door, giving him a big, gap-toothed grin.

"Greetings, Kevin!" Kevin smiled at him and he pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey, D." As he pulled back, he pulled down his shirt in attempt to hide his chest. Kevin smiled sympathetically then pulled off his green hoodie.

"Here," He handed it to him. "It will be a little too big on you, but hopefully that will help." Edd smiled and he slid his arms through the sleeves before zipping it up, satisfied that his chest appeared flat underneath it. Kevin grinned at him.

"You ready to go?" Kevin asked, earning a nod from Edd.

"Indeed." He grabbed his backpack then shut the door, locking it since neither of his parents were home. Then he looked at Kevin, who took his hand gently. Edd giggled softly and walked with him. As they got closer to the school, Edd's grip on Kevin's hand became tighter.

"I'm right here, Edd. Everything will be okay." He reassured and gently kissed his cheek. Edd smiled slightly, his cheeks growing pink from the interaction. During the three other days that Edd was in the hospital, Kevin came to visit him everyday after school. Their relationship had grown and they had spent as much time as they could cuddling together. A few other of his friends had come to visit, but they mostly left the two boys alone. Edd's parents had only visited him once, but he didn't really care all that much. Kevin stayed with him from the time school ended until the visiting hours ended. Now everyone knew the two boys were together. And soon, no one would be talking about Double D's gender, just about their new relationship and questioning Kevin's sexuality. Even before finding out Edd's true gender, everyone had silently assumed that he was gay. But Kevin, no one other than Nazz could have guessed that. And Kevin already made it clear to everyone that no one would make fun of Double D for their relationship or for his gender or for anything. It luckily didn't even take him threatening to pound them to make them agree. He wanted to make Edd as comfortable as he could. As Kevin and Edd walked into school, hand in hand, they were met by friendly smiles. Ed ran over and pulled them both into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Ed, you are squishing me." Edd chuckled softly as Ed released them.

"Sorry Double D!"

"Quite alright, Ed." He smoothed Kevin's hoodie on his body and looked up as Nazz sent a grin in their direction, causing Kevin to chuckle. Johnny made his way over to them. Kevin sent him a glare, warning him not to say anything bad to Edd.

"I'm sorry how I acted the other day, Double D. That was immature and wrong." Double D nodded, his grip on Kevin's hand loosening-but only slightly.

"It is alright, Johnny. All is forgiven." Johnny smiled slightly before he ran off to class. He knew that Ed didn't understand anything going on, and he doubted Eddy explained it to him. Soon, the bell rang and everyone made their way to their classes. Hand in hand, the two went to their class. Neither really paid attention to what the teacher was saying, they just held hands under the table, content just being in each other's company.

As Kevin walked Edd to his next class, he stopped him and gently grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

"I've got a surprise for you after school." Edd rose his eyebrows, placing his hands on Kevin's shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked, causing Kevin to smirk.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, babe." Edd blushed a deep red color at his words, causing Kevin's smirk to grow bigger. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at him then rushed to his next class so he wouldn't be late.

The rest of the day went by quickly and everyone was being kind to Edd. After school, Kevin led him out.

"Mind coming to my house?" Kevin asked and Edd shook his head in reply.

"Not at all." Kevin smiled and led him to his house.

"Where's your mom?" Edd asked as they went into his house and tossed their backpacks on the ground.

"She's working late today." Kevin said quickly, making Edd question whether or not he was telling the truth. But Kevin led him outside to a hammock hanging between two trees and he laid down in it, holding out his arms for Edd to join him. Grinning, Edd climbed in with him. Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist and he held him close. Edd wrapped his arms around his neck and he cuddled close to him. Comfortable in Kevin's grasp and exhausted from the day, he fell asleep.

When Edd woke up, he was shocked to find the he was now alone. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking around.

"Kevin?" He called but there was no answer. Once he got off of the hammock, he noticed a sticky note on the back door. He walked over to the door and pulled it off so he could read it.

'Edd, if you are reading this, walk around to the front of the house -Kevin' Edd smiled slightly and he walked around to the front of the house, only to notice a second sticky note.

'You mean the world to me, Edd. You're amazing. Ps. Turn right until you find the next note. -Kevin' Edd did as the note told him and he walked until he found another note stuck to a light post.

'I never would have thought I would feel this way toward you, but I do. Ps. Keep walking right. -Kevin' He continued walking until he found the next note on a stop sign, to which he had to jump to reach it.

'It's hard to say this, but... I love you, Edd... Ps. Turn and go to Nazz's house, the door is open. -Kevin' Edd looked at Nazz's house and he walked up the driveway up to the door. He held the sticky notes in his hand and he slowly pushed the door open. Nearly his entire high school's population was there, everyone turning to him and smiling at him. Edd, stunned, looked up to notice a large banner, like one you would see at a baby shower, reading 'It's a boy!' Edd covered his mouth, a mixture of laughs and tears overwhelming him. He wiped away the tears off his cheeks as they fell. Kevin emerged from the crowd and walked toward Edd.

"Did you do all of this?" He asked, pulling his hand from his mouth.

"Nazz and I did, yeah. Eddy helped a lot too." Edd looked around in awe.

"And you did all of this for me?" Kevin smiled.

"Of course we did, you deserve it, Edd." Edd suddenly hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Kevin gently lifted his face and he brought their lips together. The entire room cheered, causing Edd to blush and Kevin to chuckle, grinning at the blush. Looking into the crowd, he noticed Kevin's mom walking over. She smiled kindly at the two boys. Kevin shifted slightly, his arm going around Edd's waist.

"So, you two are together?" Kevin slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, we are... I'm gay..." She smiled softly.

"I always knew that." She said, causing Kevin to blush. Edd smiled slightly then looked up at Kevin's mom.

"What about his father?" He asked quietly, but she waved the thought away.

"I'll talk to him and settle everything out, no need to worry. Just focus on each other." Edd looked up at Kevin and he smiled up at him. Kevin leaned down and kissed his head gently, causing his mom to smile at them.

"Now, go have fun. There's food in the kitchen." She said before leaving and going to talk to Nazz's mom. The two boys got some food then sat on the couch. Everyone was kind and smiled at them, but the two boys hung to themselves. After they finished eating, they cuddled on the couch. Edd knew there would be issues later on with his parents and his gender, but he didn't care. Because he had Kevin and together, everything would be perfect.

 _The End_

 **Thank you so much for all of the love as I wrote the story, but I am afraid that this is the end. Thank you for all of the reviews and support through the whole story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
